Confessions
by Antalus8606
Summary: Quand Fleur découvre une dure vérité ... C'est mon premier OS un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plait


Titre: Confessions

Rating : K+

Pairings : Aucun ... Peut être un Harry/Fleur sous entendu sans doute...

Spoiler : Jusqu'au Tome 5

Résumé : Quand Fleur découvre une dure vérité ...

Type de Fic : One Shot, Fleurfiction.

Note de l'auteur : Outre les habituels avertissement sur le copyright que vous connaissez sans doute, je souhaite juste dire que cet OS je l'ai écrite bien avant la sortie du tome 6 donc il y en aura pas de spoilers, je le met parce que j'ai retrouvé ça par pur hasard. C'est un de mes nombreux essais avant de me mettre finalement à la traduction et à la correction de fic, un peu désespéré de mes compétences d'écrivain. Attention donc, je ne garantis pas la qualité

Fleur pestait contre son poste de gardienne de sécurité à Poudlard. Elle, une femme d'action, avait cru qu'en délaissant son poste a Gringotts qu'elle avait eu durant l'été, elle aurait eu de quoi faire. Oh bien sur, au bureau des aurors elle a été enchanté par le discours martelé, plein de promesses

« Si vous cherchez de l'action ici est votre place avec vous-savez-qui qui est de retour ... »

Oh oui, elle s'en souvenait des belles paroles! Mais les faits étaient là : après cette année de formation obligatoire, elle était consignée a un rôle de garde au château de Poudlard. Ne cesser de marcher et réprimer quelque élèves de temps en temps... Le ministre voulait faire bonne figure sûrement. C'est vraiment, mais vraiment lamentable! Et bon sang, quelle torture de manger ces maudits repas anglais, ces "Anglishes" n'avait vraiment aucun goût culinaire !

Fleur était vraiment à la fois énervée et déçue a la fois. Depuis toute petite elle était comme passionnée par l'Angleterre. La langue était plutôt facile a apprendre, et on décrivait les Anglais comme des gens flegmatiques et aux bonnes manière ; Alors elle apprenait jour après jour. Sa joie quand elle avait été sélectionnée parmi les personnes qui allaient à Poudlard pour le tournoi des trois sorciers se passaient de commentaires, bien sûr…

Et c'est là que tout commença. La triste réalité : Le temps ambiant comme la nourriture : exécrable en tout point, Poudlard et puis la liste continua sans plus finir, elle finissait même par détester ce Bill Weasley, cet homme qui lui avait donné des cours particuliers et qui l'aidait de temps a autre dans son travail. C'est sûr Elle avait été charmée par son coté très classe et très cool, mais la réalité c'est qu'il ne valait pas plus que ses ex : il était simplement subjugué par son coté Vélane, rien de plus. Elle enchaînait désillusions sur désillusions. C'est sous cet état d'esprit qu'elle arpentait les couloirs sans fin, une humeur morose. Elle passa finalement non loin de l'endroit ou était l'entrée de la Salle commune des Gryffondors. Voyant ça, elle fit une légère entorse a son chemin de garde afin d'y jeter un oeil, car c'était selon elle l'un des rares endroit qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

Quand elle avait pénétré l'endroit elle fut assez charmée par l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait, c'était bien différant des trois autres salles communes : Même dans le calme de la nuit on pouvait y ressentir une certaine chaleur. Peut être es-ce sans doute l'effet de son imagination mais elle s'en moquait a vrai dire : cette salle commune était parfaitement a son goût . Elle marcha un peu pour faire une reconnaissance et vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur un des sofas, en y voyant de plus prés elle reconnut Harry Potter. Il était endormi avec à la main, ce qui semblait être livre bleu ouvert. Dans l'autre main, il avait une plume qui semblait être dans un bien mauvais état.

Fleur eut un petit sourire, car c'était l'un des rare a ne pas l'avoir déçue. Depuis son départ et sa cohabitation avec les Weasley, elle s'informait et écoutait les discutions avec intérêt qu'il y avait sur lui. Bien sur, il y avait Cho Chang ,son amie, qui l'informait de temps a autre indirectement de son actualité à Poudlard… elle fut finalement amusée de voir que il lui ressemblait pas mal : Têtu, un caractère bien trempé et surtout le don d'enfreindre les règles, mais une chose n'avait pas changé encore en lui. Son courage extraordinaire, son irréflexion et sa maladresse extraordinaire avec les filles. Sa curiosité lui fit prendre le livre. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit alors que sur la première page il était marqué quelque chose

_Parfois un journal intime est meilleur qu'un ami pour soulager sa douleur n'hésite pas a l'utiliser en cas de besoin. Prend ce cadeau comme ma façon d'exprimer mes excuses après ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Ah ... et bon anniversaire par la même occasion. Cho Chang 7-29-05_

Alors elle s'était excusée... Fleur était bien sur au courant de sa relation ratée avec Harry mais elle n'avait su qu'elle allait s'excuser. Mais elle se doutait qu'elle allait le faire, Cho était quelqu'un d'intelligente, elle savait relativiser les choses même si elle avait été aidée par la Semi-Vélane a clarifier ce problème. Sous ces brèves réflexions, Fleur tourna la page et commença a lire, visiblement totalement inconsciente de ses actes, c'est a dire pénétrer dans les pensées les plus intimes du Survivant.

_Si j'en crois Cho écrire mes pensées m'aiderait a me calmer ... pourquoi pas mais par quoi je commence? Cher journal ? Oh non rien du tout en fait... Disons ce que j'ai envie de dire rien de plus. J'en ai assez je craque je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de plus depuis que Hermione et Ron ne sont plus avec moi j'ai pris le temps de penser et je dois avouer que j'ai mal, j'ai si mal. Auparavant Dumbledore était un peu comme un mentor un grand sage en quelque sorte envers qui je pourrais toujours compter. Je me demande comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle; et le pire dans tout ça c'est Malefoy qui m'a fait voir la réalité des chose par une simple et unique parole « Le monde n'est pas fait de noir et de blanc Potter !» Ouais c'est vrai... et avec le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre la réalité... comme l'aveugle qui a retrouvé la vue ; et je me suis dit Pourquoi à la terre entière, j'hurle, je me demande pourquoi j'ai été aussi bête face a des choses qui crèvent les yeux ! Oui, maintenant j'ai compris pourquoi ma demande a rentrer dans l'Ordre a été refusée une fois de plus ; je comprend pourquoi je dois retourner chez les Dursley chaque été mais pas chaque hiver. Je suis leur jouet, leur arme. On m'utilise sans scrupule, savent-ils que je sais que la protection de chez ma supposée famille est devenue si faible depuis que Voldemort a le même sang que moi, que finalement le premier mage ayant les connaissances requises peut copier cette protection ?_

_Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tous me disent qu'ils me connaissent mieux que personne Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, ils croient que étant mes amis ils se doivent de savoir tout mes faits et geste... ils connaissent ce qu'ils veulent connaître et ils comprennent ce qu'ils veulent comprendre. Ils ne savent rien de ce que j'ai vécu et ils ne savent rien de ce que je vis ; Quand je pence a cette stupide prophétie, je me sens un peu comme marqué au fer rouge ; Je me sens différant... meurtrier ou être abattu par un meurtrier. Jamais de toute ma vie je m'étais jamais senti aussi sale… D'ailleurs je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis... Sirius me manque tellement, j'ai vraiment honte de ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai mené à la mort, j'ai voulu jouer les héros une fois de plus. Je n'ai même pas voulu entendre Hermione qui m'incitait à la sagesse ; Je n'ai même pas accepté d'apprendre l'occlumencie j'aurais du le faire, même si c'était le Rogue le Crasseux avec un grand C. Je suis un idiot, j'ai fait ce que Malefoy aurait fait, mon orgueil a parlé à la place de la raison. _

_Mais je ne sais pas...sachant que je suis la personne à Abattre chez Voldemort, j'aurais pu savoir que ce que c'était l'occlumencie, je ne savais a peine pourquoi j'aurais du l'apprendre... enfin ce n'est que des excuses rien que des excuses je sais que c'est par ma faute. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que grâce à ça Ron et Hermione se sont mis ensemble... ça pour un soulagement, je dois avouer que s'en est un. J'ai pris vraiment conscience de la portée de mes actes face et dans la vie des autres, et franchement, je m'en veux pour ça aussi ; Depuis combien de temps mes deux amis n'ont pas eu un bref moment de paix à Poudlard ?Le fait qu'ils soient ensemble me rassurent, ils veillent sur eux même et ils ont autre chose à l'esprit que cette guerre qui a trop duré et qui a trop fait de mal. Ils m'ont un peu laissé, mais je préfère les savoir heureux loin de moi cette guerre ne leur est pas destiné. Ils ont besoin de comprendre ce que c'est que la paix, ils le méritent plus que quiconque. Et je suis prêt a mettre en jeu ce qu'ils reste de notre amitié, si elle existe, encore pour ça. ils me détesteront mais ils auront des enfants et vivront dans la quiétude de la vieillesse._

_Pour moi et bien... je ne sais pas. Je me sens un peu comme si mes derniers instants arrivent ; Mon âme demande le repos, je me contente d'exister sans exister. Au plus profond de moi je sais que papa et maman ne seraient pas fiers de moi tout comme Sirius, mais j'ai de moins en moins la volonté de vivre comme je suis de plus en plus seul face a mes cauchemars, face a mes pensées les plus noires.. crois tu que j'ai pas pensé a tout ces vies que je vais briser, mais les forces me manque je crois... je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans les profondeurs abyssales du néant. Il faut que je vive, il faut que je batte Voldemort... J'espère que je vais arriver à le faire. Parfois je bénis l'occlumencie que j'ai appris seul, je n'ai pas a supporter la pitié des autres... j'aime la solitude. Mais soyons fort soyons Gryffondor jusqu'au bout jusqu'au dernier souffle : si je dois mourir je mourais la tête haute._

_C'est amusant finalement, je suis libre de tout oppression, mais je suis comme enchaîné. Enchaîné a cette vie qui m'est tracé, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser, mes choix ont amené a la mort de mes proches... Sirius, Cédric ... Si il y a un Dieu sur cette terre, j'aimerais qu'il me donne un petit coup de pouce, que dois-je faire pour me sortir de cette galére ? _

Elle s'arrêta de lire tant qu'elle était bouleversée. Elle se doutait que trop bien que Harry allait mal, car tout le monde va mal après la mort ou la trahison d'un proche, Fleur en était bien consciente, même si elle n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de choses. Cependant jamais elle s'était attendue a un tel mal être de sa part, et elle se maudissait d'avoir été aussi aveugle, de ne pas avoir fait suffisamment attention, et elle avait même pas d'excuses assez logique pour soulager sa conscience. Fleur avait toujours mis Harry dans le même panier que les autres étudiants, il était jeune et donc cela entraînait les conséquence qui s'imposaient, donc elle ne voulait pas s'imposer dans sa vie, comme dans celle des autres. Elle ne se doutait pas à l'époque qu'elle allait faire une grosse erreur, elle avait rien vu venir même quand elle a rompu avec la famille Weasley et l'Ordre tout entier sachant ce qu'ils lui faisait subir.

Vraiment elle se sentait idiote : comment l'ennemi numéro un de Voldemort, le sauveur de nombreuses vies pouvait être un simple adolescent ? De plus il était champion du tournoi et avait vu la mort de près, de nombreuses fois. De ce fait Fleur réfléchit : il fallait l'aider, c'était évident. Mais comment ? Comment ne pas tomber dans le même piége que celui de l'Ordre qui, en voulant trop le protéger, a foncé (c'est le cas de le dire) dans un véritable désastre. Avec un soupir elle s'assit juste a coté de lui et le regarda tout en restant dans ses pensées. Une solution apparut alors dans l'esprit de la semi-vélane. Mais celle-ci avait peur, peur des conséquences que pourrait entraîner cette solution. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait pas confiance en lui loin de la et elle dirait même : bien au contraire ; Mais quand même, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment… et puis si elle se trompait ? Elle se le pardonnerait jamais, il avait déjà tant souffert le pauvre. Il se passa encore quelque seconde avant se résigna a résoudre son idée, incapable d'en trouver d'autres.

Elle se leva alors, et regarda a nouveau son ex rival en plein sommeil, l'enfant qu'il était lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré était devenu un jeune homme. Elle se dit que peut être il y avait une chance et qu'il ne faudrait pas être pessimiste. Elle s'agenouilla alors, peu sereine et caressa le visage du survivant doucement. Elle fut surprise alors d'une part à cause du manque de réaction d'Harry et aussi de l'exceptionnelle froideur de son visage. Elle le secoua doucement alors en murmurant son nom. Il y avait rien a faire il semblait être dans un profond sommeil. Très inquiète elle sortit alors de la tour des Gryffondors en trombe.

Je n'ai jamais terminé cette histoire a vous d'en définir la suite … Et dites ce que vous pensez de ce que j'ai fait, si j'ai raison d' être désespéré ou pas … Les RAR seront mis une semaine après sur mon Blog que j'ai crée … pour l'url, facile, vous allez dans ma bio et vous allez dans "homepage"…


End file.
